Rare pet
The definition of a rare pet in many players' (mostly hunters') view is a pet that: # Looks cool but in a unique way. # Takes a long time to spawn (5 hours to a day or more). # Is hard to tame due to various attributes. # Is hard to find, being in rarely visited places. # Is needed in, or spawned by, a quest so is killed often (applies to only a few pets; a nightmare with #2). What they have to offer Rare pets have a lot to offer such as: # Being the only one in your server to have one. # People know your hard work and dedication from getting one. # They can possess a lot of attributes that can help you fight various mobs. # You can feel like you have done something not many other players have done. Rare Hunter Pets Take a look at some tips. Tame_Beast#Taming_Tips frame|A rare silver back gorilla - Uhk'Loc Uhk'loc is a rare silver back gorilla found in a cave. * Size: about 50% larger than a dwarf. * Respawn time: Four to eight hours. * Hunter must have: 8/10 * Location: Un'goro crater, http://www.thottbot.com/c6585/z490/b * Level: 52-53 * Difficulty to tame: Sometimes it uses Pummel to break the taming. Timing is a must here. Giant Surf Glider - http://i.thottbot.com/ss/s/24569.jpg (a normal surf glider) * Size: Dwarfish size. * Respawn time: Not known. * Hunter must have: 7/10 * Location: Tanaris, http://www.thottbot.com/c5432/z440/s * Level: 48-50 Elite * Difficulty to tame: It seems that after a patch this creature is replaced by regular Surf Gliders. This has not been confirmed yet so someone should do some investigating. frame|Just a regular black bear. Except this is a rare one. Big Samras is a bear that looks like a regular one but is a rare mob. * Size: Not known(probably big). * Respawn time: 10-17 hours * Hunter must have: 4/10 * Location: Hillsbrad Foothills, http://www.thottbot.com/c14280/z267/s * Level: 27 * Difficulty to tame: Not really difficult, the bear just walks in a unique path. Not recommended by the regular hunters. frame|This owl is a very special pet. Very. Olm the Wise is an exceptional owl that is unique to get. * Size: Meh....normal size * Respawn Time: Eight hours * Hunter must have: 8/10 * Location: Felwood, http://www.thottbot.com/c14343/z361/s Around 56,22 * Level: 51-52 * Difficulty to tame: The reason why this mob is unique is because the player has to go to war with the Cenarion Circle to be able to attack it. Arash-ethis is a wind serpent that is not a caster and has a higher lightning rank. * Size: Unknown * Respawn time: 8 hours give or take 3. * Hunter must have: 8/10 * Location: Feralas, http://www.thottbot.com/c5349/z357/b Around 44,23 * Level: 49 * Difficulty to tame: Not hard just takes a long time to respawn. frame|Ooh purple!!! Rak'shiri is a rare purple cat that looks cool. * Size: Regular tiger size * Respawn Time: 10-12 Hours * Hunter must have: 8/10 * Location: Winterspring, http://www.thottbot.com/c10200/z618/s * Level: 57 * Difficulty to tame: Hard to find. thumbnail|Translucent!!! I see you!! Ghost Saber is a translucent cat that can change color based on it's abilities. * Size: Same as a Great Dane. * Respawn Time: Unknown. * Hunter must have: 9/10 * Location: Darkshore, http://www.thottbot.com/c3619/z148/s * Level: 19-20 * Difficulty to tame: Just have to be there at the right time. Broken Tooth used to be the ultimate hunter's pet due to it's 1.0 attack speed. * Size: Just a regular tiger size * Respawn Time: Unknown. * Hunter must have: Used to be 9/10 but now 7/10 * Location: Badlands * Precise Location: Not known. * Level: 37 * Difficulty to tame: Might need to bring someone along. thumbnail|Don't mess with her kids!! Strider Clutchmother is a unique teal tallstrider. * Size: Taller than all of the races * Respawn Time: Not known. * Hunter must have: 7/10 * Location: Darkshore, http://www.thottbot.com/c2172/z148/s * Level: 19-20 * Difficulty to tame: Has a kickback ability during taming. Don't mess with her kids! thumbnail|Im Pink!! Mazzranache is a unique pink tallstrider. * Size: Standard Tallstrider Size * Respawn Time: 1-2 hours. * Hunter must have: 8/10 * Location: Mulgore, http://www.thottbot.com/c2172/z148/s * Level: 9 * Difficulty to tame: Has poison and can be hard to find Rare Small Pets frame|A beautiful yeti...that smells. Tranquil Mechanical Yeti is an engineering pet used for just looking cool. * Size: Size of a gnome * How to get: Do a quest called Are We There, Yeti?. When you complete it you are given a small yeti but that is a different type. If you have a high enough skill and have a high engineering during the completion for the quest, then the questgiver will give you the recipe. If there is any reason should you not get the recipe, then you will need to ask your GM to reset the quest to do again. Just make sure you have the requirements this time! frame|You have a 1/1000 spawning chance so you better be loyal to me! Dark Whelpling along with the Tiny Crimson Whelpling are some of the most hardest pets to get. * Size: Size of a bird * Chance of showing as loot: 1/1000 * Other type of this kind: Tiny Crimson Whelpling and Tiny Emerald Whelpling. * Creature that drops this: Scalding Whelp * Cost at Auction House: 80-150 Gold * Reason for rarity: You have a 1/1000 chance to get one. The chance does not change based on how many kills you have. It will always be 1/1000 chance. White Kitten is a white kitten sold a vendor that spawns for 15 minutes then is gone for 2 hours. * Size: The size of a cat * How is found: Bought by vendor for 60 silver. * Cost at auction house: 10-? gold * Reason for rarity: The vendor Lil Timmy walks for 15 minutes then doesn't come back for another 2 hours. He sells only one. * How to get: The vendor spawns near a bridge between the Mage Quarter and the Cathedral Square (34,41). Then takes a 15 minutes walk and despawns. Here is his route: http://img190.imageshack.us/img190/897/liltimmysroute9lv.png (The little dot is where he spawns) He only has 1 white kitten on his 15 minute route. Pet Bombling is a goblin made only pet that could cost you a couple of gold. * For the gnomish engineers: Lil' Smokey is acquired the same way as this pet, but is instead a robot. * Reason why hard to get: It could cost you over 100 gold. * How to get: First you need to be a Goblin Engineer, then you need you renew your membership card(you do this by ripping your old one), then you need to pay 2 gold to get a new card, after 24 hours of renewing your card a present will come in the mailbox, it COULD be the schematic of the Pet Bombling. * Cost to make: Around 13 gold. thumbnail|I think it's worth over 300 gold don't you? Disgusting Oozeling is a highly sought after small pet in WOW (if not for that pesky debuff). * Things that it offers: This cute lil' guy is one of the more unique pets in WoW. While summoned, he debuffs the player, reducing their defense and resistances by 20. Also, he drinks any Dark Iron Ale Mugs dropped near him, providing hours of amusement to bored players. * Found in Oozing Bags dropped by various high level oozes. * Reason for rarity: Oozing Bags are only have a 5-10% of dropping off oozes to begin with, and then the bag only has a 1% chance of having the oozeling in it. Additionally, this is more or less the only significant thing that drops off these oozes, so people only farm them with the intent of getting this. External links * Petopia Category:Hunter Pets Category:Creatures